


Be It Reward Or Penance, The Price Is Paid

by darkhavens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wonders if his relationship with Hannibal is his penance or his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be It Reward Or Penance, The Price Is Paid

Living the rest of his life with Hannibal Lecter - which was not nearly as short as expected, given his tendency to bluntness and crude manners - might perhaps be his penance for all the (rude, so very rude!) innocents who had to die before he managed to reign in the beast and set it to the grander, more worthy cause of feasting on only those who kill the innocent; or perhaps it's his reward for a life hard-lived til now, his future filled with luxury and decadence, hedonism and exquisitely planned slaughter, all under Hannibal's benevolent, reverent gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at lj's comment_fic community: [any. any. payment](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/691366.html?thread=90975398#t90975398), with the day's theme being single sentence fills.


End file.
